


Nothing's Making Sense At All

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Pining, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deleted scene from my fic 'Painting Flowers' </p><p>“Besides, I think you thanked me enough last night in the voicemail you left.” Dan smirks a little. “How much wine did you drink last night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Making Sense At All

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene from [Painting Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3791413)! ft. tipsy!Phil *smirking emoji* bc as soon as i wrote that line (the one in the summary) i knew i had to write the scene heh. 
> 
> also if you guys are up for it, i may write another fic or two set in this verse? maybe a lil backstory about Phil and Travis or Dan and Phil’s date??? :o yeah lemme know your thoughts and if you guys would be interested in that!!
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Phil’s knees bounce as he sits on the train and he holds the bouquet of carnations tightly in his hands, feeling strangely protective over them as they accompany his travels. Some older ladies on the tube had noticed his flowers and asked if he was on his way to a “hot date” tonight, and when he replied that they were for his mum’s birthday, they all but swooned. But truth be told, Phil’s mind was more focused on the florist who had given him these flowers instead of the reason why he has them in the first place. Call him a bad son, but Phil just couldn’t help but to have Dan on his mind right now – or any other time, in all honesty. The brunet had taken over his headspace recently and Phil has yet to decide if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

It’s still a bit hard for him to fathom why Dan was so nice to him, especially after he had gotten caught lying, and he knows that Dan is smart enough to figure out that this instance where he had gotten caught was not the first. But for some reason – a reason Phil has still yet to figure out and can’t stop thinking about – Dan just didn’t care, and he still saved his arse even though arguably Phil didn’t deserve it. 

By the time his train journey comes to a close, the only conclusion Phil can form is that he is incredibly lucky to have found Dan Howell.

He checks the time as he gets off of the train; if he hurries, he’ll make it just in time to meet the rest of his family at the restaurant and he won’t have to awkwardly show up after everyone else has already been seated. Before pocketing his phone, and before he can talk himself out of it, he fires off a quick text to Dan because he just can’t seem to thank him enough for… well, for everything. 

_‘hey’_ he texts to Dan. _‘just wanted to say thanks again for the flowers. you really saved my arse’_ and he then proceeds to spend a good three minutes debating on whether or not he should add any flirty emojis in addition to his text but ultimately decides against it. Flirting with Dan should be the last thing on his mind, given the circumstances – and for all he knows, Dan may not even be interested in him like that so why bother taking a flirty emoji risk? Not to mention, they had only been ‘texting buddies’ for a while now; for all he knows, it may be _way_ too soon for flirty emojis, even as a joke. 

(He does, however, attach the bouquet of flowers emoji after his text because he figures that Dan will more than likely find it amusing. And that totally _isn’t_ flirting.)

Dan texts back quickly – _‘anything for my favorite tattoo artist’_ , followed by the emoji of the face winking and sticking it’s tongue out, and Phil isn’t too sure how flirty Dan is intending on being with his message but he’s definitely being flirty. That alone is both terrifying and thrilling. 

* * *

The flowers were a big hit with his mum, and Phil actually managed to impress everyone at the dinner table with his fun fact about pink carnations signifying a mother’s love – he sends Dan a text thanking him once again, telling her just how much she loved the flowers and how much everyone else loved his small bout of floral knowledge. And Dan is patient, he doesn’t tell Phil to just let it go or to move on; he simply goes along with it, and tells him that he was happy to help. Each and every time. 

Phil tries to refrain from texting Dan all throughout dinner, especially seeing as this evening is supposed to be about his mum and not his crush on Dan – _‘it’s not a crush’_ he tells himself quickly. Because it’s not a crush, and he definitely does not like Dan. But his fingers twitch with the urge to text the brunet about the bouquet centerpiece at their table because they’re white roses and he knows how much Dan likes white roses. And he’s dying to let him know about the little girl he saw with a flower crown on her head, or the man with the floral shirt, or the woman who was given a single red rose by the man she was dining with, all because each and every one of those instances had made him think of Dan. But Phil isn’t entirely content with the fact that so many things are making him think of Dan when the florist is already often on his mind, so he does his best to push all of those thoughts out of his mind. 

And what better way to do that than with a glass or two of wine? 

* * *

He’s got a good buzz going on from the wine and his head is spinning a little, and right now Dan Howell is the only thing on his mind. Because the pretty eyed florist also makes his head spin and it’s a familiar feeling that Phil has grown to like. And not only that; he makes his palms sweat and he makes his heart beat faster than ever and he makes him smile so, so much and _oh gosh, oh gosh,_ Phil is so unbelievably smitten.

He’s not drunk, not by a long shot, but he’s definitely had a bit too much to drink and he’s feeling pretty tipsy. He spends the whole train ride home sitting up straight like a plant tied to a wooden stick so no one can guess how intoxicated he may be, despite that his aroma reeks strongly of Chardonnay. And when he gets home it takes him a few tries to get his key in the lock before he manages to do it successfully and he stumbles inside enough to fall backwards onto his couch. 

Dobby jumps up on him and sits on his stomach. “Oh, Dobby,” he sighs as he scratches behind the cat’s ear. “Apparently there isn’t enough wine in the world to get me to stop thinking about Dan.” He grimaces; apparently alcohol turns him into a bit of a poet. Or a hopeless romantic. He can’t decide which is worse. 

“What am I going to _do_?” he moans, covering his face with his hands in dismay. “He’s just so pretty, and he smells nice all of the time, and,” Phil pauses to groan. “I just wish I didn’t like him as much as I do,” he tells his cat. 

Dobby _meows_ , unsympathetic. But Phil doesn’t blame him; he’s heard this story a thousand times already.

“Do you know what he did today?” he slurs to Dobby, who begins to purr when Phil starts to pet him again. “Today was Mum’s birthday, and I completely forgot so he totally saved my arse and gave me some flowers – for free! – to give to her. Even after he found out I lied about when he birthday was.” Dobby looks at him with judgmental eyes. “I had a good reason!” Phil says defensively. “I wanted to see him again and the shop had already opened so he didn’t need me to come over anymore…” 

Dobby _meows_ at him and Phil rolls his eyes. “Of course, I couldn’t just go over for no reason. If I did that, then he’d know I liked him – except I don’t like him. He’s just a good friend.” Dobby still looks unconvinced but Phil just sighs and closes his eyes, sighing a little again. “He’s a really good friend, y’know. Really nice and selfless… he really is something.” 

Phil doesn’t notice as Dobby simply ignores his rambling about Dan and curls up into his stomach, because his wine induced word vomit just doesn’t stop. “He’s really funny, too. He doesn’t even have to try. And he’s so smart – you know, he has a business degree. That’s –wow, he’s so smart. And pretty. Dan is so pretty. His eyes are pretty, and his smile is pretty, and his dimples are pretty… I wonder if Dan knows how pretty he is.” Phil pauses for a moment. “I should ring him and tell him!” he says suddenly with wide eyes. 

He looks down at Dobby for confirmation. “I should call him, right?” he asks. Dobby doesn’t reply and his eyes are closed; Phil can’t tell if he’s actually asleep or just ignoring him. 

“I’m going to ring him,” Phil says bravely, quickly sitting up straight. Dobby _meows_ and jumps off of him and onto the coffee table, where he stares at Phil with big eyes. “No, I’m going to do it,” he insists to his cat because the look in Dobby’s eyes is telling him not to but the wine is telling him _to_ do it. He fumbles with his phone for a moment, nearly dropping it when he picks it up and then struggles to hold it in his unsteady hands. “What harm could it do?” he asks, using his thumb to scroll through his contacts until he stops on Dan’s name, and then quickly adds, “Don’t answer that.”

Dobby _meows_ again and then sashays out of the room, not wanting to take any part of this. He exits with a vibe of ‘don’t say I didn’t warn you’ and Phil rolls his eyes; perhaps he should be a bit concerned with the fact that he’s interpreting his cat’s actions as sassy but then again, he’s like this when he’s sober so it’s not something to dwell on.

He rings Dan before he can convince himself that he shouldn’t, and while the phone rings he starts to sober up, realizing that ringing him just to tell him that he’s pretty is probably going to raise a few eyebrows. He starts to panic a little, the option to just hang up far from his mind as he tries to think of a legitimate reason for ringing him – when he gets Dan’s voicemail, and he all but breathes a sigh of relief. This gives him a bit more time to think of what he should say before the inevitable _beep_ grasps him by the collar and pulls him back to reality. 

“H – hey, Dan,” Phil says, his voice shaky and he speaks slow so Dan doesn’t suspect that he’s had a bit too much to drink. “I – uh, I was –I just wanted to ring you to…” he trails off for a moment before he just blurts out, “For to thank you again. I mean, I wanted to thank you again. You know, for the flowers – they were really lovely a – and it was really lovely of you to give them to me. You’re a really lovely person. You probably already knew that though.” He blushes when he says that, realizing that he’s just rambling now and he probably sounds a bit ridiculous. But he thinks about Dan listening to his message and smiling, and that makes him blush even more and so he just keeps on talking. 

“Uh, so yeah. Thank you, again, for the flowers and for being really nice and lovely. I – I guess I could’ve just texted you all of this,” he rubs his eyes, trying to get his thoughts together into something actually coherent but he’s just word vomiting all over the place and he decides that the next time he rings Dan, no wine should be involved. 

“But I just wanted to ring you because I had a little bit of wine and I don’t necessarily make the smartest decisions when I drink. Or maybe I do, I’ll let you decide,” his eyes widen and he whispers to himself, “Wow, I can’t believe I just said that.” Phil clears his throat deciding to end this before he says anything worse. “Okay, so I’m probably going to get cut off any second so – yeah, thanks again, and I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. I mean, bye.”

Phil sighs to himself, hanging up his phone and putting it on his coffee table far out of his reach and he lies back down on his couch, covering his face with his hands. There’s a ball of anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach but at the same time, his heart is racing and adrenaline is coursing through his veins and he’s never felt so _alive_. And he’s so afraid but he’s thriving off of this feeling of fear that he can’t help but to come back for more. 

It’s the same way Dan makes him feel. Maybe that’s why he keeps coming back for more.


End file.
